The present invention relates to a micro-motor and a device to which the motor is mounted. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor having a resin-made motor base from which bottom face a metal terminal exposes its lower face, so that the motor can be soldered directly to a device board by re-flow soldering.
The Japanese Patent Application Non-Examined Publication No. H-10-127031 discloses a technique of improving the productivity of motor. This prior art addresses a brushless motor of an outer-rotor type motor. A metal wiring terminal plate is insert-molded in the motor-base so that the plate is buried in the motor-base. This insert-molding makes the following coupling job with ease, i.e. a first end of terminal plate protrudes as a riser over a stator winding from an upper end of the motor-base, and a winding""s terminal is coupled to the riser.
When the motor-base is manufactured by insert-molding the metal wiring terminal plate, the assembling of the motor becomes easier; however, it takes time to supply the plate into a mold, and the time for resin molding increases in general. Further, one mold cannot accommodate numbers of cavities. This method thus yields less numbers of moldings per unit time than a simple resin molding method. As a result, this method incurs an increase of molding cost.
Recently, a motor has been mounted to a device board by re-flow soldering in order to improve the productivity of the device. Because such a motor measures so small that it is effective from the view of assembling efficiency to bury motor-terminals in the motor-base by insert-molding. However, since the problems discussed above are not favorable to the insert-molding, a structure of motor with good workability as well as productivity, and yet, without using the insert-molding has been demanded.
The present invention addresses the problems discussed above and aims to provide a motor of which motor base can be mounted with motor-terminals without using an insert-molding, and the motor allowing high productivity. More particularly, the present invention aims to provide a structure of the motor measuring so small to be soldered directly to a device board by re-flow soldering.
The motor of the present invention comprises the following elements:
(a) a rotor;
(b) a stator facing to the rotor; and
(c) a motor-base-assembly for journaling the rotor as well as holding the stator; this assembly including:
(c-1) a motor-base made of resin and having openings;
(c-2) terminals made of metal and mated with the motor-base by being inserted from the openings, and exposing a lower face thereof from a bottom face of the motor-base.
This structure allows the motor-terminals to be mounted to the motorbase without using the insert-molding, and also allows high productivity. The motor of this structure can be soldered directly to the device board by re-flow soldering, thereby improving productivity as well as reliability of the device.
The device according to the present invention comprises the following elements:
(a) a motor;
(b) a board on which the motor is mounted; and
(c) a driver for driving the motor,
where the motor includes the following elements:
(a-1) a rotor;
(a-2) a stator facing to the rotor; and
(a-3) a motor-base-assembly for journaling the rotor as well as
holding the stator; this assembly including:
(a-3-1) a motor-base made of resin and having openings;
(a-3-2) terminals made of metal and mated with the motor-base by being inserted from the opening, and exposing a lower face thereof from a bottom face of the motor-base.
This structure allows the device of the present invention to be soldered with the motor terminals to its board directly by re-flow soldering. As a result, the device of high productivity as well as high reliability is obtainable.